Hand Me Down!
by RedKHII
Summary: When some strange, giant man with beautiful hands showed up outside his house in the middle of the night, Kira thought he blew him up with his 'power'...only to end up in the worst consequences Kira Yoshikage has ever got for the first time of his life... It's excruciating. [Contains heavy smut, not safe for those under 16 - 18]


_**A/N: This is my first JoJo Bizarre Adventure fanfiction I have ever done on this website, not counting crossovers, as well as this will also be in my Archive Of Our Own profile, so I may not know if I make this fanfiction in – character. And for the suddenly odd pairing that you readers will be reading here, I have seen different yaoi fanfiction involving Yoshikage Kira X Diavolo or DIO X Kars, and even DIO X Yoshikage Kira (not a fan of DIO X Pucci cause I don't like Part 6), the same goes to doujin, so I thought 'why not if I write a different pairing such as Kira X Kars?'. I hope you enjoy reading the lemon story already while I cry to myself for thinking if anyone would like to read this. (TT n TT)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but writing this. Everything belongs to Hirohiko Araki, David Production, Viz Media, Shonen Jump, and Shueisha. Go support the original release, read the mangas, watch the animes, and join the Jojoke memes (O v O b).**_

* * *

_**'STRANGE METEOR FOUND BY SPEEDWAGON FOUNDATION!'**_

'Giant space rock taken for research'

That was the first thing Kira saw from yesterday's newspaper as he is in the middle of cutting his fingernails and toenails on said newspaper with his nail clippers, due to his nails slowly growing the whole day by his frustration of not be able to find any women with fine, beautiful hands to kill during his working hours at his job. _'Never mind about today._' Yoshikage thought while he trimmed the last fingernail for the day before he prepares to crumble the newspaper containing the fingernails inside into a ball and proceed to throw it in the trashcan, too irritated to even measure the fingernails in his notebook and put them in a jar. _'There'll be more beautiful hands to collect from their pretty arms with ugly souls tomorrow._'

So once that is settled, Kira starts to remove his clothes from his body and replace them with the clothes he would wear at night, switching off the lights yet he kept the sliding doors of his bedroom open to show the night sky of his yard and the full moon and radiate the light blue light of outside in the room, slowly slipping inside his futon and the sheets to retire for the night. But what Kira did not know…he made a mistake of leaving his room open.

He was not sure how long he was sleeping, definitely a few hours when he can tell he was sleeping peacefully and with a dream of being aroused by the hand of his recent girlfriend three days ago, before the sudden loud noise caught Yoshikage's ears for him to slowly open his eyes with a tired and agitated groan, clearly something or someone is at the backyard of his house in the middle of the night. '_What the hell? Who in the right mind would come to my house in the middle of the night?_' Kira tiredly thought in annoyance, about to call out Killer Queen to blow the possible thief into a bomb when his weary blue eyes slowly clear his blurry vision and caught the possible intruder standing outside the house and glaring at him the moment Kira slowly raise himself to sit on his bed.

The only expressions Kira is facing when noticing the sight of the trespasser with the moonlight shining on the latter…was bewilderment and more confusion. '_Who the hell is this giant man with no real clothes?_'

As Kira mentally question himself, the strange man outside his house is indeed a giant as he seems to be tall like possibly six or seven or even eight feet, very well built and muscled, his face is slightly feminine yet he is compensating the facial appearance with the ice cold glare in his red eyes staring straight to Kira's blue eyes and pursing his lips in a cruel sneer, his long and wavy dark purple hair that barely frames his face follow where the soft wind of the night blew behind his back, his head has what appears to be three horns with the middle horn longer than the other two above his forehead, and he is minimally dressed to be wearing nothing but a thong under a long loincloth that only conceal his front and a sort of belt, a long wrap around his neck and around his shoulders and underarms, wrist bands, and high boots, all dark purple with the exception of the belt and the body of his boots which is silver and the pair of earrings dangling on his ears, which Kira just notice, is possibly yellow and shaped with three balls in each earring.

As if a few minutes of two men glaring at each other has passed, with Kira keeping himself quiet with confusion and irritation of this strange man that just showed up from out of nowhere on his backyard while the latter only shows a grim scowl, the first man to speak from either of the two is the nameless intruder himself when he demanded the owner of the house while lifting his right arm to point an index finger at the other's face, after speaking to himself with a scoff. "Hmph. So the owner of this strange power I sensed is a human? I was expecting JoJo or even his descendants of the Hamon tribe so I can have my revenge…Human, who are you and what power do you possess to acquire my attention?"

But instead of answering the strange question from the stranger himself, clearly Kira is more peeved of the man's appearance, behavior, and purpose of disturbing his sleep and threaten him in his own house; Kira saw something from the intruder that brought him to blink his eyes and stare at the one thing that attracted his surprise….his hands. Despite the obvious giant muscled form from this person, the sight of the long-haired man's large but also delicate-looking hands seem to hit Kira's arousal when he mentally let out a sort of noise showing his interest while he gently raise himself off his futon and stood at the opened sliding doors to let his appearance shown in the moonlight and the barely naked intruder, luck is slowly on Kira's side as always. '_That man's hand…it is similar to a woman's. In that case, blowing him up and take that hand can compensate for my bad day and get rid of this ape from my house!_'

"My name is Kira Yoshikage. And I don't know what power you're talking about, but maybe if you could come closer; I believe I can show you what you might be referring too." Kira spoke with his confidence returning back to him just like his luck, acting boldly when he proposes an offer to the possible thief as Kira listen to the latter exclaiming to him with his red eyes radiating from the light, as if he seems to be amused, interested, or curious of the offer by the blonde man. "Oh? You don't fear me, the mighty Kars, and offer me to show your powers in your home? Even sleeping for how many years in space, I can't tell if you humans are still valiant or foolish."

Biting back the scoff he wanted to release from his mouth by the comment, Kira watch with his eyes hungry with lust of the man, who possibly call himself Kars which is an odd name to Kira, with his eyes fixated on his hands when Kars proceed to walk towards Yoshikage's room by the sliding doors remaining ajar but right after the trespasser have finally entered the room to show his height has reached to the ceiling, Kira instantly raise his arms and grab one of Kars's arms, the latter's left muscled arm to be precise, and not give the taller man the time to react of the stunt as upon contact…

Kira watches Kars's body grew and inflated by Killer Queen's powers, with the man expressing surprise of his state before Yoshikage was unfazed by the loud sounds of explosion and the harsh colors of yellow, orange, and black flashing before Kira's cold blue eyes. Once the smoke quickly clears away and the sound dims to silence, the only thing Kira sees is not the giant man with little clothing standing before him in his room but just the large hand belonging to the deceased intruder that Kira managed to hold on in both hands, and not a single mess dirty his bedroom which is reassuring to Kira when he talks to the hand as if it is a real person, even thinking the man is still alive as Kira softly lift the hand towards his face and softly rub his right cheek against the palm to feel the hand completely fill his cheek, to his amusement. "Well then, that's what you get for trying to intrude in my humble home. But…even as a man, you definitely have big and strangely beautiful hands."

But just as he was about to go back to his futon and sleep with his new 'boyfriend', as Kira seems to not or purposely ignore the fact he is sleeping and about to enjoy himself with a man's hand… "So that's what you want, human?"

'_W – What!?_' Kira shudder and froze in shock from hearing Kar's deep baritone ringing in his ears despite he was killed by Killer Queen's explosion but as soon as he glare at Kar's detached hand, Kira react in flabbergasted by what he watches …still holding the hand against his cheek, the end of Kars's hand begin to release some strange bluish-green – like substance that instantly eject itself from said hand, growing bigger to even tower the horrified man in a matter of seconds until the purple and brown colors flash itself from the substance in a blink of an eye to show the user of Killer Queen…a resurrected Kars glaring dark daggers with a lustful smirk showing his teeth with a pair of fangs, like a vampire would have alongside his red eyes glowing a dim blood-red glow. "You think you can destroy me with the power you just unleashed? And seeing you are infatuated by my hand after you cast that explosion, you must be someone obsessed with severed hands…what an odd human, you are."

"Impossible! How did you…" Kira shouted in surprise, his tone is demanding as he is definitely outraged to see the man reconstructing himself to be back from the dead, but before he could finish his question; Kira felt a pair of the large hands gripping on both his forearms and lift the man off the tatami flooring with ease, earning a gasp in astonishment from the blonde businessman, until Kars swiftly swings his arms and slam Yoshikage down to the floor in a loud crash to hear the latter letting out a short, loud scream in pain from the human.

Instantly with his arms still gripping on both Kira's forearms, Kars descend himself to sit on the human's waist and groin to hear another scream from the terrified and angry man below the trespasser but hearing his screaming twice seem to amuse the larger man when his purple eyes widen in sadistic amusement and spoke aloud with a slow and deep chuckle from watching Kira's body squirming underneath to remove himself from the purple-haired man and hearing his groans out of the blonde's mouth. "Fuhahahahaha! Watching you squirm like an insect you humans are, made me recall the time I almost succeed my plans to wipe out humanity before my exile to space, according to those so-called 'scientists' who have awoken me that I was floating in sixty years."

'_S – Sixty years…I – in space…wait! I – Is he…the strange meteor from yesterday's newspaper!?_' Kira mentally gasped in horror from listening Kars's explanation, recalling the same headline stating about said meteor when he was clipping his fingernails a few hours ago, while he kept struggling his body to release himself from the revealed meteor's grip, which was proven to be so strong Yoshikage's attempts are proven to be fruitless, for the blonde to quickly shout out his command to Killer Queen and repeat the same action to blow Kars off like a bomb. "Ki – KILLER..."

But no soon he was about to say Queen, Kira froze in horror from not only the empty feeling of hands holding him down on the floor, but one large hand gently hold him down on the floor by Yoshikage's throat while a few, large fingers from another hand managed to sink through the human's mouth and touch the back of his throat and on his tongue, rendering all noises from Kira's mouth muffled as he hastily grabs both of Kars's wrists with his own hands to quickly pull them off his mouth and throat but like earlier, the purple-haired giant's strength is so strong to keep them in place for the assumed alien to whisper to the terrified human with his glued overconfident smirk flashing his pearly white teeth and fangs, as if he is purring seductively when he speaks. "So, you conjure your powers when you mentioned a name? Then, how about I do this to make sure you won't…_and please yourself since you do want my hands so bad?_"

Then, the feeling of the large fingers stroking and fondling on his tongue suddenly click Kira's nerves by the sensation to feel as if he is melting by tasting the unusual tang in Kar's big and wide fingers superficially thrusting itself through the orifice to make the man trembling of his reveal secret fetish for hands for Kars to watch with cruel pleasure of Kira's eyes softly close into half-lidded to look like he is about to shed tears while he glared at the other with muffled whines and whimpers as he breathes heavily from his gagged mouth, his cheeks softly glow red and drool begin to flow from his lips but Kars continue to pleasure the human below him.

To Kars, this sniveling man who calls himself Kira Yoshikage seems to be quite easy to submit with his strange pleasure striking against him, despite this Kira pulled out a shocking attack that could have killed Kars earlier. "Hmph! How fortunate I am that I became the Ultimate Lifeform during my battle with JoJo! I could have been killed by your attack!" Kars laughed his confidence out loud as he continues to watch Kira seemingly choke and cough through the former's fingers, now his blue eyes are clouded with the delirious sensation he is receiving…even when Kars's eyes nearly blink in surprise from feeling a sudden lump bumping against his rear from underneath him for him to glance down and see the inaudibly whining man's waist from under Kar's rump.

That seems to answer Kars's own assumption of the human to be true, that Kira is aroused with just the feeling of hands, for the larger man to first glare at the clothed erection with a confused sneer for a few seconds, before Kars give himself a lustful smirk with a new plan in his intelligent mind. "From arrogance to arousal…he is not Esidisi and Wammu, but perhaps this one can be of use."

As soon as he felt the fingers quickly pull itself from his mouth, Kira quickly let out a loud gasp before he inhales and exhales to collect his breath back to his lungs and out as he did find himself losing all the air from his lungs to breath by Kars's fingers. Normally, Kira would not have a problem with fingers fondling inside his mouth if his girlfriends are unresponsive but since Kars's hands are bigger than Kira's own hands and alive, it nearly killed him.

But not after he has collected enough of the air to breathe properly, the sounds of fabric ripping and the feeling of his pants being torn apart from the front to feel the soft, cold wind blowing on his lower half brought Kira to slowly open his blue eyes but not completely to see what Kars could be doing next…only for the businessman to bulge his eyes wide and react with aghast by what is he seeing.

Kars positioning himself to stand on both his hands and knees on the floor, a few inches apart from each of Kira's sides, and in the opposite direction with his loincloth and thong remove for the petrified Kira to stare face to face with Kars's own girth to be definitely huge for the giant man's size, as if the size and width of this monstrous organ is bigger than even a bodybuilder's whole arm for the large head of the girth to be pressing itself against Yoshikage's lips for the man to hastily shut it tight, trying not to vomit by what he could be thinking of Kars's next move when he watches the latter lower his head to show his upside-down head smirking back to the horrified victim with his own member already standing up with arousal and closer to Kars's head the moment Kars has spread Kira's legs apart in an embarrassing position. "Kira Yoshikage! Perhaps this can make you submit more to me if you want my hands to give you pleasure!"

Seeing Kars's right hand proceed to move towards his slightly erected organ, Kira could only watch in horror with tears crept out of his eyes as he could not beg the heartless monster above him to stop to avoid inserting the former's disgustingly large girth in his mouth but his mind is only screaming to himself, '_No! Please don't! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!_' The sudden harsh feeling on the hand softly wrapping his fingers around the organ and completely hold on to it to start squeezing gently at first, instantly release a scream from the human business in spite of the volume trying not to increase and attract any unwanted attention from outside his house…until Kars seem to comply with his private wish when he immediately thrust his hips down and forcefully insert the head of the larger member in Kira's mouth to the back of his throat in one swift thrust.

"BURGH!" Kira choked his scream in horror of seemingly fit the head of the huge, thick member in his mouth as he is afraid that he will die from suffocating the grotesque length by none other than the person intruding his own house, pressing his giant, muscled knees against each side of Kira's head to prevent the latter from lifting himself off the floor, bringing Kira to hastily grab all fingers of his hands to grab the other's thighs while Kars proceed to start thrusting his hips up and down through Kira's tight, inexperienced throat to fill them with his massive length and listen to his prey's groans and screams while Kars's hand stroking on the human's cock to increase both his victim's muffled cries and Kars' own sounds showing his sadistic pleasure with a smirk of watching a defenseless human's body shaking so much from this act of seduction.

"Mmh. Your mouth and throat are excellent to pleasure my cock, Kira. Put your mouth to work, or I will kill you for your lack of cooperation." Kars hums with satisfaction as he kept shoving his member through the small orifice to release more gagged moans, whimpers and screams from Kira underneath him while the other man pleasure the latter's own cock with his large hand that completely wrapped his fingers around the length with Kars's thumb circling around the head of the penis that is starting to leak from the urethra, increasing the sniveling man's twitching, and letting his other hand to start massaging his fingers on Yoshikage's twitching hole which must have caught Kira's fear to mentally scream as he could not verbally beg to Kars due to the giant member stuffing and hurting his jaw and esophagus. '_NO! DON'T YOU DARE! PLEASE DON'T!_'

Unfortunately, his pleas went unheard off ever since the beginning when the monster above him forcefully sink his whole left hand and bare wrist through Kira's asshole and through the flesh cavity inside with all five, large fingers slamming against the human's prostate to release another loud howl of pain from the sobbing, shaking human with Kars feeling the other's penis in his hand twitching from hitting his fingers against Yoshikage's prostate for the human's member to release a few strings of liquid on Kars's face. Kars is not fazed of the puny human soiling his face by the reaction but only disappointment by how quick the victim ejaculated by just a push of his prostate.

"Hmph! How pitiful! But I supposed that is how a human reacts to this act of torture!" Kars scolded with a soft, displeased scowl as he quickly remove his arm off Kira's hole, just to give a single, harsh smack of his palm against both of Kira's butt cheeks to receive another loud scream from the suffering human and lower his head down again for his upside-down vision to watch himself ramming his cock through Kira's mouth to increase more of the inaudible noises and visible spasms from the sobbing human, yet unable to see Kira's teary blue eyes rolled back from his mouth trying to fit the monster's disgusting thick girth in his throat, feeling his pipe expand painfully by the wide object thrusting inside him which greatly feel like Kira is suffocating to death. "Mmgh! PWEASE! OOGMH! BUURH! MMGH! MMMUH!"

After some more thrusts and gurgling cries from the prey, Kars suddenly descend his waist down to the point of inserting his whole organ further down to possibly the stomach with Kira feeling his nose pressed against Kars's balls to catch his fear and little disgust from feeling the fat girth shaking in his throat to make Kira gurgle and choke some more until he listens to the purple-haired alien declare aloud with cruel excitement right after he slammed his lower half against Kira's face and orifice cavern, nearly crushing the head against the floor. "Here! Have your reward, Kira Yoshikage!"

Immediately after hearing Kars's statement, Kira froze in petrifying horror of the suddenly fast and large amount of liquid ejecting from the shaking girth and instantly fill the human's stomach in short amount of minutes before he can feel the fluids flowing quicker to his throat and proceed to eject from his overstuffed mouth like a stuffed fountain, even his nose released some of Kars's fluids from his position to receive more tears from the burbling businessman, who has now gone mad from the torture.

"UURRGH! BLURGH…MGFH…MMUH…" Kira choked his tears as he feel the giant member pulling itself back and out from the now full throat, nose and mouth, spraying some more liquid on his face and blonde hair before Yoshikage's jolting body vibrate on the floor after his now weak arms fell on the wooden floor for Kars to lift one of his legs over the pitifully weak head and see the aftermath of his torture to the powerless man, watching Kira's member again shot another few lines of liquid and splatter on his now bare chest that is heaving weakly for air.

The sight of Kira deliriously swirling his tongue in his full mouth from his bile on the floor seem to suffice Kars to glare at the human with a proud smirk showing his white teeth and fangs, lifting the weak mess off the floor with a hand gripping the other's messy blonde hair to let out a moan and liquid flowing out of his mouth and chin, before Kars whisper alongside a seductive purr to the sobbing man who almost died from such heavy seduction. "I am not done with you yet, Kira Yoshikage. The night is still young, as humans would say…"

Feeling the both of them being moved with his now bare form dragged against the floor, Kira had to swallow the disgusting and salty fluids inside his mouth despite he can feel his aching throat and full stomach unbearably painful, until the now empty feeling of his hair and falling on top of Kars's muscled body, after he lies the back of the giant man's body on Kira's futon and pillow received a short moan for Yoshikage to shiver and pant on the muscle-bound body by the agonizing torment he just received by none other than Kars…

Unfortunately the moment he just recall hearing Kars mention it is still unfinished, Kira can feel Kars's large hands pressing against his butt cheeks on his hips and a large, blunt object probing itself against his private entrance from below to increase Kira's dread with some shaky gasps…Just until the instant feeling of Kars's member from the head to the base entering through Kira's arsehole in one swift thrust and his insides expanding to fill it with the monstrous girth released a loud scream, a painful shudder in his spine and more tears out of Kira's eyes after he was forced to slightly raise himself off the giant body while Kars only voiced out his lust with both hands still on Kira's rear to feel the shaking body. "Now, let me hear you scream as you submit to the mighty Kars!"

Kars proceed to fuck Kira on his massive cock to watch and listen to the latter screaming in pain, more tears streaming down to his cheeks and his tongue flailing out of his mouth in the most whorish expression on his face by the excruciating sensation inside his nervous system and his arse by each thrust, with Kira placing both hands on Kars's muscled breasts and not noticing his nails are slowly growing an inch longer as he screams and cries with such words he won't even think of saying to anyone else from the torment, now he fears he will have no time to heal his insides and his stomach that is bulging from this forceful rape by the giant alien under him and his giant member slamming his stomach and insides. "A – AAH! O - OOHH! P – PLEASE STOP! IT'S TOO BIG! OOOOUGHHHHH!"

Hearing Kira screaming as loud as he can from each thrust he inflicted, and the wet sloshing noises from wet skin smacking against wet skin, amuses Kars to have his permanent overconfident smirk and his red eyes glowing on his eyes for him to give himself a laugh while increasing the speed and tension to let out more spasms and cries from the soon – to be broken minded Kira Yoshikage, no surprise if there were any humans passing by outside the house in the night who could have heard what is happening inside the room. "Fuhahahahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHA! That is right, Kira Yoshikage! Scream like a squealing pig you humans are, while I'll fill you up with my cum!

"AAAAAHHHH! K – KARS! STOOOO ––– OOOOHHHHH!" Kira moaned loudly by the numerous times the head of Kars's thick girth would constantly hit on his sweet spot to make him lose his mind to the point Kars can actually feel Kira is speeding himself up to fuck himself on the massive cock after it instantly grew bigger from being erected just like earlier with Kira's mouth, astonishing the alien for a second before Kars's smile grew wider and both men start moving at the same time to make Kira spark some more pleasure inside his system and moan louder than ever while Kars ignore Kira releasing fluids from his penis on his chest to hear more of the human screaming AND begging more of the painfully seductive torture! "P – PLEASE! M - MORE! PLEASE KARS! I WANT BOTH YOUR HANDS AND YOUR CUM!"

"It's Master Kars to you, swine!" Kars scolded with anger with one of his hands spank the back of Kira's arse cheeks in each thrust, displeased for Kira calling out his name without the proper title, for the blonde to scream from each spank and thrust. '_O – OHHH! I – I CAN FEEL MYSELF GOING WEIRD! I – I – I WANT –– I WANT HIM TO COME! PLEASE COME AND FILL ME UP, MASTER KARS!_' Kira psychologically begged as he kept increasing the speed of thrusting himself against Kars's larger and erected girth, beginning to care less about hiding this shameless act from his neighbors as he wants to have more of Kars's load inside him.

Then, feeling he will ejaculate inside Kira again, Kars instantly slammed Kira down to the base of his throbbing groin, both giant hands on the other man's waist and feel the shivering man shudder some more with additional muffled whimpers until Kars let out a groan in satisfaction from releasing more of the vast amount of his load in Kira's insides and fill his stomach, a loud exhale of a gasp released from the weak human with his tongue sticking out of his mouth in agony until Kars watch the blonde man rolling his watery eyes back to glance up, almost passing out, and let his body fall limp against the giant man, the latter's length remove itself from Kira's arse to flick off with more fluids ejecting off the head and splatter on Kira's twitching back and body.

Glancing down with his back still resting on the soft sheets of the futon, Kars smirked with amusement of watching his prey heaving out loud, ragged pants with his face from his nose to his chin resting on the giant man's muscled breasts and both men do not need to see the amount of load and blood flowing and pushing out of Kira's arse and splatter on Kars's legs and the sheets, but Kars paid no mind of the mess as his red eyes softly narrow at the exhausted man bearing a whorish expression on his deadbeat face, with a chuckle and a large hand softly patting on Kira's head twice to receive more spasms from the worn-out human. "Well, Kira Yoshikage; you have earned the right to be my servant if you want this pleasure from Kars."

The soft sensation of the giant, beautiful hand resting on his head, as the other is resting on his red marked arse when he spanked earlier, attracted Kira to shakily lift his head and, with Kars watching with little curiosity as if the other is going to attack, softly open his mouth to start sucking on the large fingers of the hand and make soft muffled moans like a baby nibbling on a mother's breasts for milk, the sound, and expression on Kira's face brought Kars to smile with lust to himself and voiced out with another chuckle to the human he broke his mind with just pleasure. "Let us see if you can survive the Ultimate Pillar Man such as Kars…"

* * *

_One month later…_

In one afternoon of Morioh, a new worker of the Kameyu's corporate office was just transferred from another country due to his wish to work at his hometown, so that he can find a decent job and place to live as he spent his life traveling ever since his youth. As he was invited to join the conversations with his new boss and coworkers in the office, the new businessman noticed that unlike the others, one part of the office is absent without someone sitting on his or her desk, which attracted the man's curiosity to enquire aloud while pointing a finger at the empty desk. "Excuse me, but is someone absent today?"

The first person who responds, after everyone notices the man is pointing at the empty desk, was one of the other veteran workers who answered back with a faint smile showing pity to the empty desk. "Oh…that's one of our coworkers Kira Yoshikage's office. He's been missing for a month, so his office will be temporarily yours until he will be found….But, even the police wouldn't know how long because we've been having other people disappearing from Morioh ever since it first happened years ago."

"Oh. I hope Mr. Kira will be alright." The new businessman exclaimed with a sad frown, wondering what happened to this Kira Yoshikage, although he and the others glance towards three of the female workers when one of them voiced out her mind with a concerned scowl on her beautiful face, a finger softly place a strand of her black hair on one of her ears. "I heard from my husband who works with the police that Mr. Kira's neighbors heard him screaming one night, something about 'Cars' and he sounds as if he was assaulted in his house." The sentence brought her other two friends to react with disbelief with one of the women enquiring and the other men listening with surprise but also curiosity as it seems to be an odd rumor. "Oh my! Why would someone go into Mr. Kira's house and assault him? Is it a burglar who stalks on handsome men?" With the other women softly shaking her head with a terrified expression. "I'm scared to hear more of it!"

"Ladies, don't go thinking more of those rumors and scare our new junior on his first day of the job. Everyone, please get back to work" One of the other men, this one is the boss of the group, kindly interrupted the short conversation as upon command, all the workers quickly and tranquilly return back to their desks with the new worker walking towards Kira's desk, or now his own, with his mind thinking about the disappearance of the man and the rumors from the ladies. '_Even if we never met before…but I'll pray for Mr. Kira's safety._'

* * *

Somewhere in Switzerland, there is a rumor from those who lived there spreading about strange noises happening at the abandoned house far from the cities and in the forest, but none dare to go in that house and investigate what it is. There was one person from a town brave enough to venture to the house but the day after he left, the people were horrified to find his decayed corpse, with lack of insides as if he was being drained empty like a vampire's victim, at the forest and thus preventing anyone from going closer out of the fear for their lives.

The reason why the noises happened in the abandoned house in the first place could be the same as right now….

"M – M – MMH! M – MA – MAWSTER KARS! P – PUWEASE LET ME CUM! OOOOOUGHHHH!" Kira screamed and moaned louder with agonizing satisfaction with tears out of his clouded eyes and his mouth open wide in a smile to let his tongue lick all five fingers of a large, right hand as he was being ravaged harder like every day by none other than Kars on top on their king – sized bed, with not only the smug vampire – eating Pillar Man fucking him on his knees and pressing himself against Yoshikage who is lying his back on the white sheets, but Kars used one of his powers to conjure four gigantic octopus tentacles from the floor and around the bed with one tentacle wrapping around Yoshikage's arms over his head to keep him in place while two tentacles coiled around Yoshikage's pale legs to hold them up and spread them apart for Kars to thrust in him harder with ease, and one tentacle insert itself through the urethra of Kira's member for him to feel both the painful insertion of both his ass and penis, and Kars's left hand stroking the blonde's member with the occasional squeezes to mingle the nerves of Kira's now sensitive body, so that he is now a proper sex slave for the mighty Kars, ever since he took Kira away from his home and hid the two of them in the same house that Kars once attacked sixty years ago.

"Yes, Kira. You'll have your reward soon enough." Kars laughed in amusement as he increases the speed of his assault, both his giant member ramming his sex slave's hole to see the large bulge increasing and decreasing from Yoshikage's stomach in each slam and the tentacle thrusting his slave's urethra to hear more of Kira's inaudible screaming and cries and feeling his body shiver some more by the tormenting but sickeningly pleasurable seduction.

"MMRGH! MMH! OMHGR!" Kira delightfully moaned against Kars's fingers and knuckles as his aching penis throb painfully, practically begging to release as his body shiver against Kars's hands on his mouth and rubbing his member until finally, Kira can feel Kars's giant girth shaking inside him to know what the latter will do when Kars instantly descend, after pulling out his hand from Kira's mouth and the tentacles hastily uncoil and remove themselves from the sex slave, and press himself harder to the point Kira's face is squished against Kars's torso, Kars's cock is past Kira's colon, and Kira's legs are standing up past Kars's hips for Yoshikage to scream against Kars's bosom and his body shiver wildly the moment he can feel his insides violently filled up with Kars's load and some even leaked out of the stuffed arsehole and stain the bedsheets, with Kira's member sandwiched between both bodies until Kars slowly leaned back and lift himself, seeing Kira's exhausted face panting with a deliriously happy smile and his member shoot a few more strings of white on his pale stomach, chest, and face.

Truly one such form seems to please Kars even if his slave is a human, a human who has weakened himself for pleasure by a god.

"Fuh…Kira. Would you like to _clean my other finger_?" Kars offered with a pleasant sigh once he sat down on the bed, legs spread apart and one of his hands sloppily stroke on his wet cock, openly showing the obscene sight to his pet as he shakily twist his body to raise himself on both hands and knees and look over his shoulder to glance at his boyfriend stroking his larger – sized penis while calling it a finger, just to excite the panting broken man. Despite Kira knew Kars wants him to suck his member, he gladly do so to imagine sucking and tasting a very large finger, so Kira instantly respond to Kars to show an amused smile on the latter's strong, beautiful face.

"Yes! Yes, please let me clean your finger!" Kira cried as he slowly, and stumbling if he almost falls back on the bed, twist his aching body around and crawl towards Kars on fours like a cat going to his owner, ignoring droplets of fluids dripping out of his ass and flow down to his legs from earlier.

Making sure not to waste time and upset Kars, in spite of not a single time he has ever done that, Kira lean his head down and proceed to stimulate Kars's member by first lick the semen off every side of the length and circling his tongue on the large head including the slit to hear more of Kars groaning in pleasure for him to gently place both large hands on each side of Kira's head right after he starts inserting the head of the monstrous cock in his mouth, earning a satisfied whine from Kira for him to hastily and softly grip his hands on Kars's as well before he starts bobbing his head up and down and pleasure the Pillar Man with his mouth and throat coating the larger cock with spit from the head to the base, letting out moans from his stuffed mouth as he first glance at Kars's red eyes brimming with the light with his dazed blue eyes before he close them shut as he continues sucking. "Burgh. Mmfh. Ough…"

Unknown to Kira, Kars glanced from the former to the almost forgotten tentacles with a sadistic smirk in a silent command for all four tentacles to proceed reaching towards Kira, the sudden feeling of a tentacle wrapping around his member from between his parted legs and another two tightly coil around both his legs caught Kira's surprise before both Kars pushing his head down to insert the entire girth through the other's throat and the instant sensation of a tentacle shooting through his anal hole to fill it with the width of the length of the tentacle released a loud howl of pain and more tears flows down from Kira's eyes bulged wide in pain but he was not given the permission to remove his head off his master's cock when Kars instantly plunge both his hands and Kira's heads back and forth, at the same time as the tentacles squeezing and thrusting itself through the slave's member and flesh cavern, coated from the earlier sex, with the same speed and occasional pushes of the tip against both the slit and the prostate, to hear more of Kira screaming in Kars's girth by the usual sex they've been doing.

"MMMMMHHHH! M – MASTWER KWARS! PLUEASSH! STWOOPPP! OORGH!" Yoshikage gurgled through Kars's length as his body again aches from the harsh insertions he's been receiving ever since their first meeting, but Kars on the other hand; groan and moan in pleasure when he whispered out loud to his slave with his eyes closed from the vibrations of Kira's mouth with his member and his body shaking by his antics and the tentacles he conjured. "Mmh! D - Don't worry Kira…it will be over soon…"

After another good ten or even twelve minutes of his slave's treatment, Kars forcefully push Kira's head against the crotch to fill his mouth with the entire length that is throbbing against his throat, with the tentacle through his ass pushing itself deeper and the other tentacle coiling itself around the body of his penis squeezing tighter unload all the air of Yoshikage's lungs into one loud and long scream before the noise went muffled by the feeling of load ejecting faster and more out of Kars's cock and fill his throat and stomach with his semen shooting towards Kira's throat and out of his stuffed mouth and nose in a loud, muffled whine from both Kars's dick and shooting more fluids from Kira's penis and ass by the tentacles. "MMMMMMRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Slowly pulling his girth out of the other's throat and mouth, Kars watch with a cruel, tired smile of Kira's wearied face glaring his watery eyes that were rolling back during the violent sex at him, which acts like the usual to Kars when he seduces Kira, before Kars's larger cock slightly wave to shoot more semen all over Kira's face, overflowing mouth and messy blonde hair, removing his hands off the other man's head to send him falling on the Pillar Man's crossed legs with a whine out of the sex slave's mouth, his shaky arms flopped on Kars's giant, muscled thighs as Kars listen to Yoshikage's ragged breathes panting from the aftermath of the man's nearly fatal seduction.

"You have done well, Kira. You deserve rest until tomorrow." Kars assured with a smile with a hand softly stroke the back of the wet blonde hair, as he spends the night watching Kira tire himself to sleep.

As of right now; Kira Yoshikage, once a businessman and secret serial killer of Morioh, has now become a slave of Kars' pleasure. And not once ever since his first time with the Pillar Man, that he kill a single person and even used Killer Queen to anyone as he spent the rest of his life, giving himself to Kars until he dies, as according to Kars: Until Death do us part.

* * *

_**A/N: To be honest, I was planning to write another Rated M yaoi fanfiction with the main villain of my favorite anime Cross Ange (that is understandably one that no one likes), but I chose to write this instead because no one seems to like Cross Ange. No soon after I finished writing the story, I actually thought '…Bonus chapter with the initial pairing?'. **_

_**P.S: You all may have noticed that I exaggerated about Kars being 'six, seven, or eight feet tall' at the beginning…because whenever I write yaoi fanfiction, my favorite kinks are 'big ass and muscled seme/ top and short and well – built/ skinny uke/ bottom' and 'suffocating the uke'. So I just think Kars grew giant from space…**_


End file.
